MTV Home Entertainment
Background: MTV Home Entertainment is the home entertainment arm of MTV. The company's output was originally distributed by Sony Music Video and would soon be transferred to Paramount Home Video after MTV's parent company, Viacom acquired Paramount in 1994. 1st Logo (1994-1996) Logo: We see two men dressed pulling chains away from each other, causing a box to materialize and and stretch in until it forms a square shape, we then cut to a wide shot of the two men and the box, revealing that the chains are actually connected to ends of the box, then they continue pulling, causing the box to split and form the familiar MTV "Big M" logo. When it's completely formed, the stylized "TV" letters fade in on the right side of the "M" at the same time as "HOME VIDEO", which is seen below in Arial. FX/SFX: Stop motion animation, the appearance of the words and letters. Music/Sounds: Sounds of dragging are heard when the men are pulling the box and a big thud sound when the logo is completely formed. Availability: Rare. Seen on early'' Beavis and Butthead'' videos such as "Work Sucks!" and "The Final Judgment", as well as The Best of Liquid Television and''The Grind'' workout tapes. Scare Factor: Low, due to the big thud sound at the end. 2nd Logo (1996-97) Nickname: "The James Bond Circles" Logo: On a black background, in an extremely fast occurrence,, weee a large white circle flashes. A smaller circle moves in from the left of the screen leaving behind different colored copies of it (ala the'' James Bond gun barrel sequence) which fades out. Another circle does the same from the right side of the screen. Once the latter reaches the middle, yet another circle appears much closer up on the screen. A red triangle pointing towards the right with a rounded lower section moves out of the circle which slightly widens in the process and stops when it is in full view. Then a finger appears and it pushes the triangle causing it to turn green with the MTV logo appearing in the circle in black which proceeds to pulsate (like a speaker) until the screen (along with the MTV logo) becomes white while the circle/triangle become black. The black words "home" and "'video'" in a bold, italicized sans-serif typeface slide in from the left and right sides of the screen respectively. The end product fades out and the words "''Stick it in. press play." in an odd computerized font fades in and out. FX/SFX: A combination of simple animation and a live action finger. Music/Sounds: A James Bond''-''esque piece of music that tenses throughout the logo and becomes an electric guitar rendition of the theme. As "Stick it in. press play" fades in, the sound of a VHS tape being put into a VCR can be heard. Availability: Seen on later Sony releases of MTV shows before Viacom took over distribution rights. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium, due to its somewhat sudden appearance and loud music. 3rd Logo (1997- ) Nicknames: "Futuristic MTV", "Computerized MTV" Logo: On a black background, several green rings zoom in and move about, alongside a triangle and an oval. As the oval spins, numbers change on it, starting from 5 to 1 like a film countdown. Once it reaches 1, the circle rotates one more time and reveals the 1990s MTV Big M logo on it. The rings disappear as the triangle moves to its normal position near the circle, and the bold, italicized sans-serif words "home video" flip below the logo. The entire logo shakes a bit before a green flash occurs, causing the logo to sit still as lights move over it. The screen is overtaken by green static and then cuts to black. Variant: *On VHS releases, the logo colors throughout, beginning in purple, blue and yellow before ending in its normal green color. The ending static animation also differs from the DVD version, which features a solid green color throughout. In 2003, VHS releases began using the DVD variant. *In 2010,the 1990s Big M logo was replaced with the updated one, which cuts off the bottom part and "home entertainment" replaces "home video". FX/SFX: The movement of the objects, the static. Music/Sounds: A heavy drum-and-bass theme is heard throughout, alongside a computerized female voiceover (supplied by the "Kathy" female voice in the text-to-speech program on Mac OS 9 and Mac OS X) counting down from 5 to 1, a robotic voice quickly saying "MTV HOME VIDEO!", and a robotic male voiceover (supplied by the "Fred" male voice in the same text-to-speech program) saying "Stick it in. Press play", and finally a loud bit of static. Availability: Seen on videos,DVDs,Blu-rays of MTV shows such as'' Beavis and Butt-Head: The Mike Judge Collection'',' 'Daria: Best Friends, ''Jackass'', MTV Yoga and Æon Flux: The Complete Animated Collection. Some DVDs, like Daria: The Complete Animated Series, skip it altogether. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The animation is som%ewhat more sudden than in the previous logo, and the static in the end will frighten many. Category:MTV Category:Home video companies of the United States